Eastwood Insurance Cowboy
The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy is a hero from a 1990's commercial campaign for Eastwood Insurance. He is portrayed by Jason Bradley Jacobs. During the 1990's, Eastwood Insurance produced approximately 31 commercials featuring the Eastwood Insurance Cowboy. He is a white clean-shaven male about in his early 20s. He has black hair and brown eyes. He wears a typical cowboy outfit. He has a light-colored cowboy hat that sports a cattleman crease with a brown band. He wears a light brown western shirt with a white ribbon bow tie ornamenting his neck. He has a brown belt and jeans. There is a western accent when he speaks. He has a pet dog named Butch that wears a black cowboy hat. Breakout commercial Out of the 31 commercials from the campaign, the most famous, memorable, and enduring commercial is the one that takes place in a community shower with another man. The commercial begins with a naked man showering. He recognizes the Eastwood Insurance Cowboy and starts a conversation. The man asks about Eastwood's claims of having low rates being true. The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy confirms that the claims are true. The man uses the 1990's informal figure-of-speech "Get out" to express his disbelief that the claims are true. The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy takes the expression literally and says he is still soapy but the man can call Eastwood himself to get a quote within minutes. The man gives a giant smile to the cowboy for all the helpful information. The commercial ends with the man taking the Eastwood Insurance Cowboy's towel. The cowboy is shown leaving the shower using his hat to cover himself. Even after 20 years this commercial has survived and is ubiquitous on the internet. Heroic deeds *Protecting people wherever they go when they have insurance with Eastwood *Helping regular people avoid putting themselves in unpleasant situations such as being laughed at by cops *Sympathizing with everyday people's tears of joy/pain *Placing himself in dangerous situations (on top a cherry picker, in the middle of a circus troupe, etc.) to help people save their hard-earned money *Sharing with others about a company that had the lowest rates at that time *Spreading joy by letting others know how to enjoy the fun cowboy way of life Gallery The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy from 1990s shower commercial.png|Eastwood Insurance Cowboy in his famous commercial The Eastwood Insurance Cowboy from 1990s shower commercial helping a regular guy.png|Eastwood Insurance Cowboy helping a regular guy on his insurance questions Eastwood Insurance Cowboy showing a slide of his dog Butch.png|Eastwood Insurance Cowboy presenting a slideshow. One of the slides show his dog Butch. Videos Famous Eastwood Insurance Cowboy in Shower Commercial Eastwood Insurance Cowboy with dogs in a car commercial Eastwood Insurance Cowboy in a circus troupe commercial Category:Male Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Commercial Heroes Category:Cowboys Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Business Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Playful Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Successful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Multiple Saver Category:Protectors Category:Mammals Category:Optimists Category:Pet owners Category:Outright Heroes Category:Working Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Ladies Men Category:Ladies' Crush Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Mascots Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Inspiring Heroes